Riku, Keyblade Master
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: What if SORA was originally supposed to have the keyblade, but he gave in to the Darkness?Slight AU, you'll see the major differences starting in about the 5th or sixth chapter
1. Chapter 1

me: okays, i was just innocently sitting/lying/lounging/whatever, when a sudden thought struck me: what if Sora was originally supposed to be the Keyblade Master, but he gave in to the darkness and so Riku got the Keyblade? and so this story began... i'm not sure if there will be any specific pairings, but i will inform you if there are!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if you're offering it to me, then I'll take it!

On with th--

Riku: WAIT!!!! how long is this gonna be?

me: ((shrugs)) i dunno. until the end of the game, i guess. I might make two sequals (one for CoM and one for KHII) I know who would be Riku's nobody, but that might cause issues in the game.

Riku: okay. so START ALREADY!!!!!

me: ((glares at Riku)) On with the fic!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter one: Weird dreams

OoOoO

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real, or not?_

I open my eyes to find myself standing on a circular platform with what seems to be a picture of a woman on the ground.

_So much to do,_

_so little time..._

_Take your time_

_Don't be afraid._

_The door is still shut._

_Now, step forward._

_Can you do it?_

Wha? That voice... I've heard it somewhere before... but where?

Three pedestals appear before me. Each has something floating over it. Walking up to the sword, I grab it. The voice asks me if this is the weapon I want. I nod, and then I am told to choose something to give up. Walking over to the staff I pick it up, but when the voice asks me if i'm sure, I shake my head and replace it. Walking over to the shield. I pick it up. This time, when asked if this is what I want to give up, I reply, reluctantly telling the voice that I'm positive. The shield suddenly dissapears from my hand, startling me.

_You have chosen the path of the warrior._

_You've given up the power of the guardian._

_Is this the form you choose?_

I nod my head, and soon find myself on another platform, this time of a blonde in a blue dress.

_You've gained the power to fight._

These black bug-like things appear, and I soon defeat them. Practicing with my friends has allowed me to become a good fighter.

_All right! You've got it._

_Use this power to protect yourself and others._

_There will be times you have to fight. _

I roll my eyes. _That's_ pretty obvious.

_Behind you!_

Turning around, I catch sight of another bug-thing. I easily whoop the thing's butt, and it's on to the next platform.

Walking up to the door, I try to open it, but it seems to not even be completely solid.

_I can't open it..._

Looking to my side, I see a treasure chest. When I open it, I get a potion. After, I destroy a large crate and then a barrel. The door is finally solid. I walk over to it, and a bright light engulfs me. When I open my eyes again, I'm on the island, and Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie are standing there, waiting to talk to me.

_Hold on._

_The door won't open just yet._

_First, tell me more about yourself._

I walk over to Tidus, wh surprises me with a question.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Getting old," I reply, somewhat confused as to why he's asking.

"Gettin' old? Is that really so scary?"

I look over at Wakka next. As I approach him, he, too, asks me a question.

"What do you want outts life?"

"To broaden my horizons."

"To broaden your horizons, huh?" Strange... he didn't even say 'ya?' once...

Selphie is next, and, sure enough, she, too, has a question.

"What's most important to you?"

"My friends," I reply without hesitation.

"Are friends such a big deal?"

_You're afraid of getting old._

_You want to broaden your horizons._

_You want friends._

_Your adventure begins at dawn._

_As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

"Sounds good," I tell the voice.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

There is once again a bright light that engulfs me, and I soon find myself on yet _another_ platform. I groan, but then I'm attacked by more of the bugs. They seem to come out of shadows. Maybe they _are_ shadows. As soon as I defeat them, a circle of light appears on the ground in the center of the plarform. When I walk over to it, my hp is replenished, and I feel ready to take on 20 of those shadow-things.

Stairs appear to another platform, but when I reach it...

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

My shadow just lifted up off of the ground and turned into a monster!

_But don't be afraid._

_And don't forget..._

I try to escape, but I nearly fall. I have no choice but to fight the monster. When I finally defeat it, a black circle appears under me.

_But don't be afraid._

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

The black circle is engulfing me!

_So don't forget:_

_You are th_e _one who will open the door._

Someone's calling my name... Who...?

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: soooooo?

I never specified who it was who was having the dream! I kinda think that In the game, Riku also had this dream, but he did something slightly different, and somwhow succumbed to the darkness, so then Sora also had the dreams.

The point is, it could be either. Originally, I was going to specify Riku, but I decided that it could be for both. This is pretty much straight from the story, anyways.

So, please read and review! It'll make me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

ff-kh-luvrgrl: hey, all, it's the second chapter of my new kh story where riku's and sora's rolls are reversed. the farther allong we get, the less it's going to be following the _exact_ storyline, as riku and sora are pretty different. ANYWAYS, I-

Riku: JUST START ALREADY!!!!

Axel: aren't _you_ impatient today?

me: oh, no...

((Riku and axel start fighting))

Peter: ff-kh-luvrgrl doesn't own kingdom hearts. don't sue, and flames will be used to try to set Axel's hair on fire.

me: on with the fic!

OoOoOoOoOoO

chapter 2 - ready to leave

(A/N: I'm skipping the scene in the game where sora wakes up from his 'nap', 'cuz it's _Riku_ who's having the dreams at the moment. Sora finished having the dreams already.)

OoOoO

Sora is talking to Kairi as I approach them. They haven't noticed me yet.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like you know, where you grew up?"

Hmm. This conversation should be interesting.

"I've told you before, I don't remember," Kairi replies.

"Nothing at all?" Sora questions her, disbelievingly.

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here."

"Really..."

I kinda agree with Sora. I mean, she doesn't even want to _visit_ her hometown? What's wrong with _her?_

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it," Kairi admitts.

Ah. _That's_ better.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I

want to see 'em all!"

Kairi giggles at his obvious excitement. "So what are we waiting for?"

_What?!_ Has she forgotten about me _completely?_ This is _so _not cool...

It's time to make my appearance.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

They turn their heads towards me. Sora seems slightly startled, yet still pleased that I'm here.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft," I say, tossing the log towards Sora. He tries to catch it, but it proved to heavy end ends up making him fall over instead. I turn to Kairi.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!"

She just giggles in respose. "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

"Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?"

She could _never_ beat either Sora or I, unless we _let _her.

"Ready?" she asked anyways. "Go!"

Sora and I looked at each other and took off running.

_That evening_

We're sitting on Paopu Island, talking about random stuff. We all know that we're gonna be late for dinner, but no one seems to care.

"So," Sora begins, "Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"

"Could be," I reply. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora _does_ have a point... But I'm not about to tell _him_ that.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of comething else."

"So, suppose you get to another world," Kairi begins. "What would you do there?" You? Is she not planning on coming with us?

"Hmm. Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always

wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds

out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other

worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So

we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know," Sora states, lying down on the branch.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won''t change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asks.

"Thanks to you," I lie. "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

Kairi giggles in response. "You're welcome."

Sora just glares at me. We both know that I've wanted to visit other worlds since before we met Kairi. I probably would've eventually thought of this anyway, so all Kairi really gets credit for is possibly speeding the process up a bit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: phoo... sorry, it's pretty short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but there's no guarantees. Also, I need another 5 reviews to update!


	3. Chapter 3

ff-kh-luvrgrl: are you going to give me Kingdom Hearts? No? then WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO WRITE THIS?! I DON'T OWN THE DAMN GAME!!!!!!

Riku: umm, Sarah, you're scaring the readers away.

me: ...

why'd you call me Sarah?

Riku: ...

i dunno. you act like a sarah.

((everyone blinks))

me: okaaaaaaaaayyy...

((peter starts laughing hysterically))

me: ((rolls eyes)) whatever. ((turns to readers)) okay, i skipped the whole paupu (however it's spelled) part and the part about the race, 'cause I'm not sure how that would change, and i'm just too damn lazy. 'kay? 'kay.

Also, this chapter is didicated to Phaz, who read and reviewed the first chapter within minutes of me posting it, and caused me to write this and then post both the second chapter and this one before i even got 5 emails on the first chapter.

Oh, and by the way, my name is not Sarah. I have no idea why Riku thinks that. He's an idiot. It doesn't even START with an 's'.

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

OoOoOoOoO

Man, why'd I agree to help Sora get the dumb mushrooms? I _hate_ mushrooms! Oh, well. Ah, there's the last one-

Is someone else in here with me? I thought I just heard something. There it is again!

"Who's there?" I demand, sounding much more sure of myself than I really am.

"I've come to see the door to this world." Whipping around, I see a man in a dark cloak, a hood covering his face.

"Wha?" _Great, Riku,_ I think, _sooooo eloquent._

"This world has been connected." Okaaaaay... so the guy's insane.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Right. Well, whoever the hell you are, stop frickin' freaking me out. Wait a minute. Where the hell did you come from?!"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." What the hell does _that_ mean? Wait...

"You're from another world?!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." Is this guy _kidding?_ I only got one B on my last report card!

"Really? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna leave this world with my best friend and learn what's out there. _Then_ we'll see who understands nothing."

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Okay, now I'm _really_ pissed. Waitaminute. Was that door always there? Aww, man. The guy's gone now.

OoOoO

"You know, RIku has changed." I freeze. _I've_ changed?! What about _her?!_

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." C'mon, Kairi. Tell us. How _have_ I changed?

"You okay?" Yup, that's Sora. Always thinking of others first.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go - just the two of us!" What. The. _Hell?!_

"Huh?"

"Just kidding!" Yeah, right. Just kidding, my butt.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Go Sora!

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change." What?

"Huh?" Well, at leat I'm a _llittle_ more eloquent than Sora.

"I can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Oh, so it's 'we' now? What happened to 'you'?

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: okay, so that was a short chapter. I'm sorry! I have other things on my mind! Like breaking up with my boyfriend...

Riku: huh? what does that have to do with the story?

me: ((glaring)) nothing!

Paine: Review. Or Else.

Me: I like it. Short, easy to remember.


End file.
